1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate generally packages for semiconductor devices, coreless packages, methods for semiconductor packaging, and three dimensional stacking of semiconductor devices.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuit (IC) chip performance, power management, and size improvements place increasing demands on the materials and techniques used for packaging and assembly of the resultant IC chips. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, a semiconductor chip, or a chip. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, smart phones, and cellular phones. A plurality of IC chips can be built on a semiconductor wafer (a thin silicon disk, having a diameter, for example, of 300 mm) and after processing the wafer is diced apart to create individual IC chips (or dies). After manufacture, the IC chip is typically packaged in a manner which takes into account the operating environment provided by the device in which the IC chip will reside. In general, the package for the IC chip protects the chip from damage and supplies electronic connections that connect the IC chip to power supplies and other electronic components (performing, for example, input/output functions). As semiconductor chips trend toward higher bandwidth performance and users desire smaller form factors, the packaging of the semiconductor chips must meet size, thermal management, power delivery, interconnect density, and integration challenges.